


All Mine

by KefiraKeja



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM Scene, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KefiraKeja/pseuds/KefiraKeja
Summary: Nicolas experiments with his new toy. She's not quite as enthusiastic.





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sample of my writing- I'm an erotic fiction author, and can be commissioned online at patreon.com/kefirakeja. If you like my work, leave a kudos!
> 
> Just to clarify: all characters portrayed in this work are over the age of eighteen, and all sexual content described is consensual.

 He holds up a massive glass toy.  

“What?” Something in Mei’s stomach drops. Even she can hear the panic in her voice. “No. I can’t fit that-“ “You’ll have to,” Nicolas says brusquely. “It’s not my problem.” He bends her over the table, tightening the ropes on her wrists. Mei writhes in humiliation and panic, searching for a means of escape, but her legs are bound to the iron bars underneath. She can’t move. All she can do is dangle there, exposed and helpless, like a doll, until he decides to do something with her. 

But what happens next is far, far worse than anything she could ever imagine. He takes his phone from his pocket and clicks the record button, pointing it at her.   
Her blood runs cold. This is against the rules, and she wants to scream at him, but the only sounds she can make are whimpers through the tape. Nicolas calmly runs a hand through her newly-short hair as she begins to struggle and fondles her breasts. “There, there,” he says, a faint note of patronizing amusement in his voice, as if he’s talking to a toddler. “Calm down, baby. It’s just insurance.” He places the phone on the counter and walks towards her. 

He picks up the toy. “Mei,” he says, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. He strokes her back. “Relax. It’ll hurt more if you’re tense.” 

Mei tries to relax, she really does. But the moment it starts pushing into her, she tightens up. She can’t help it. Her arms are trembling. Her anus is being forced wider and wider, the stretch a merciless burn, as she clenches helplessly around it. She cries out, and Nicolas strokes her hair. “Shh. Shhh. Just try to relax, mi cielo. You can take it. I know you can. Good girl.” 

It pushes ever deeper inside of her, unbearably deep, splitting her wide open, already giving her pangs of pleasure, and Mei just wants it out. She’s on the edge of tears. She sobs into her arm. There’s so much humiliation inherent in this already- being tied to a table and mercilessly fucked- and having a dildo shoved up her ass only heightens the embarrassment. The fact that it feels good just makes it worse. 

Nicolas hushes her. “Mi amor, mi amor.” Smoothing her hair, he twists the toy round and Mei whimpers. Her asshole feels raw and used.    
“Do you know how good you are, mi amor? You’re so good. Such a good girl for me.” 

The words are sweet, sweet relief, and Mei doesn’t want them to turn her on, but they do. She loves the feeling of someone loving her, someone telling her what a good girl she is.    
A second later, Mei’s thoughts evaporate- he jerks the toy deeper and Mei screams though the gag. Everything in her body is contracting around this massive object. All her muscles are clenching, squeezing, and her knees feel like Jell-o. Mei trembles, convulsing around the sudden invasion, trying to fight off the all-consuming pleasure, and Nicolas takes the opportunity to thrust himself inside her oversensitive cunt. 

Mei wanted to sob in defeat. Just the thought of having sex with her worst enemy while tied to a table with a dildo shoved up her ass… 

But something inside her seemed to wake up. Nicolas was so big, and he felt amazing. His hands were tangled in her hair, pulling at it roughly, and he thrust into her roughly, with no regards for her pain or pleasure. Mei never thought she’d see herself used like this- nothing but a fucktoy for someone else’s pleasure. She allowed the pleasure to expand within her, letting out a low moan. Every inch forced inside her sent pleasure rippling through her, and she felt so wonderfully full. Nothing had ever stuffed her to the brim like this before. 

Oh, god, baby, more. Fuck me. Mei clenched around him, convulsing helplessly around every thrust. She was exactly where Nicolas wanted her- helpless, at his mercy- and it was the worst thing she’d ever experienced. So then why did it feel so good? 

His fingers explored her, pulling at her, and Mei let out a helpless moan. Nicolas looked up at her, and a savage grin stretched across his face. “Oh, you’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?”   
She shook her head, but something in her eyes must have given her away, because he began pumping into her even faster. Mei was out of her mind with pleasure. All she wanted was to spread her legs and be fucked into oblivion. Oh god fuck me fuck me fuck me- 

Nicolas ripped the duct tape off her mouth. His grin was savage. “Say it.” 

“I- fucking- hate- you,“ Mei gasped. He thrust deeper inside her, making her cry out. “Oh, god-“ 

“Tell me, you little whore. Tell me how much you love having me inside you. Tell me that no one else can make you come like Daddy can. Tell me what a greedy little whore you are, how-“   
Mei’s pleasure exploded. She thrashed violently around her restraints, holes convulsing. She was out of her mind with pleasure- “Oh god, I fucking love you- fuck me, please, god- fuck me, I want you, I want your cock so badly, please, Daddy, I need you deeper inside of me, I want you to fuck me like the stupid whore I am-” 

Nicolas pummelled her helplessly, driving into her with such force that Mei nearly blacked out. Her legs were stretched wide. He stretched her insides mercilessly, finishing the second that Mei herself went off the edge. She screamed and whimpered, writhing, sobbing helplessly, as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Both of her holes convulsed helplessly around the rods inside her. She felt Nicolas’s cock pulse. “No!” she cried desperately as she realized what was happening, thrashing her legs and trying to escape, but her cuffs had no give. Mei had thought he would pull out before he came, but his cock was still buried deep inside her, filling her with his essence. It dripped between her legs and down onto the floor. Nicolas kept on spurting inside of her, pumping her full of his seed, filling her with his cum, and Mei thought it would stop soon, but it kept on coming. She could feel her pussy slowly being filled. She was ashamed of how much she liked it. 

 

“You fucking whore,” Nicolas breathed, putting her thoughts at that moment into words. He groped her breasts, pinching her nipples, making Mei cry out as she tightened helplessly around his cock. “You’re just a little cumdump for when guys like me have had a hard day, right? You practically live for it, don’t you? Sluts like you always do.” He thrust into her viciously, and Mei wailed. Her stomach was literally bulging as he slowly pumped her full of cum, warmth radiating from her middle, tightening her insides. “No- no- it’s too much,” she gasped in between thrusts. 

“Please-“  

He fucked her so hard that it felt like her pussy was about to burst. Cum squirted into her in pulses. Mei could feel her pussy being filled to the brim- she was so full, stretched so tight, she could hardly bear it. She strained from side to side, struggling, trying to free herself from the rod she was impaled upon, trying to make a sound, but there was no escape. She could only whimper pitifully. All she could do now was lie there limply like a whore, cum pumping into her pussy, stuffed to the brim with cock, unable to escape.  

“No…” she wept, turning her face to the side, but Nicolas simply stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. “Shhh now, Mei.” 

His cock was still pulsing deep within her, pumping seed into her in spurts of warmth. It dripped down her legs.  He kissed her hair. “Don’t forget that I own you now, sweetheart,” he whispered. 

She moaned weakly. He pushed another finger inside her and smiled. “And believe me, I won’t hesitate to make that video public should you step out of line. We’ll be doing this for a long time.”


End file.
